User talk:DanteRinri
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sharky Boshaw.png page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 13:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Infoboxes Thanks for giving me a hand with the info box updates, and for finding the non-border artwork for the Guns for Hire. Where did you find the artwork? It's not a crop, because it's got more background than the formerly used "trading card" styles had on them.-V92 (talk) 21:38, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Console Arcade Times Hey, thanks for adding the PS4 console times needed for the Arcade Noon event. I wasn't aware they were different. Do you know if the Xbone has the same times as the PS4? I don't have access to a console, so I can't check on-service and see if that's the case. -Reverend V92 (talk) 08:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Female Outfits Hey, thanks a ton for adding the female stuff. I had taken a bunch of pictures post-update when they added the option to change physical appearance, but I didn't get time to put them in. If there's any DLC/outfits you don't have access to, let me know and I'll grab them on my end. -Reverend V92 (talk) 09:22, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Silver Bar / Club XP Template Update I did a bit of editing to the Silver Bar and Club XP templates to reduce the amount of typing required. I figured since you're one of the other heavy-editors I'd let you know. The perks of this system is we no longer need to hotlink to the silver bar page or type out the description, since the template does it for it us now. If you have any other ideas for how to streamline the templates, let me know. -Reverend V92 (talk) 04:57, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Gamma/Brightness on Screenshots I noticed you have your gamma/brightness adjusted on your screenshots such as File:Friendly_Fire_Banner_(2).png and File:Friendly_Fire_Banner_(1).png. When you compare them to my versions of the same images, you can see the white-wash. I'm not saying you shouldn't/can't play with the brightness turned up, but I'm just passing a friendly reminder to reset the brightness to the default before taking photos, because the white-wash doesn't just affect the in-game. -Reverend V92 (talk) 14:19, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Help Updating the Weapon Boxes If you could do me a solid, it would help if you could help convert some of the weapons to the new Template:Weapon style. There's a fair few of them left, and I don't have the time to do all of them on my own. Just getting the framework into place would be enough to help it get done faster. The 1911 page has a good example that can be copied from, since it has FC3, FC4, and FC5 style information in the box already. I can get the images no problem, since I have a crop template. The infoboxes are what take longer. -Reverend V92 (talk) 10:06, July 19, 2018 (UTC)